Una extraña conbinacion
by Maii D kyo
Summary: Estaba muy nervioso, esta era la primera vez que recibiría visitas familiares… hace algunos años mis padres me habían presentado unos parientes lejanos, era una familia algo extraña, desde la primera vez pude notar que algo ocurría pero quien soy yo para juzgar a mi familia.


**Una extraña combinación**

¡Hola! Regrese con un fic nuevo, otro más :D jojo~

Bueno en este fanfic uní dos juegos que me gustan bastante, uno ya sabrán **Ib Game **y el otro es **Mad Father** ^^

Espero que les guste: D

**Lunes 28 de octubre **

"_**Masao"**_

Coming soon… xD

**Ib:** 16 años. **Garry:** 24 años.

**Aya:** 17 años. **María:** 26 años (no sé qué edad tenga en el juego xD).

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, la historia es mía… en fin, disfruten ^^

**1°Parte.**

**Garry:**

**(24 años)**

Estaba muy nervioso, esta era la primera vez que recibiría visitas familiares… hace algunos años mis padres me habían presentado unos parientes lejanos, era una familia algo extraña, desde la primera vez pude notar que algo ocurría pero quien soy yo para juzgar a mi familia. Lo importante aquí era que por fin conocía a los familiares de mi madre, no conocía a muchos de mis parientes porque cada uno vivía muy lejos para alguna visita, por eso me había emocionado tanto la primera vez que los conocí.

Hace poco también me entere, bueno, luego de ocho años de aquello, mi padre me conto la tragedia que ocurrió con ellos, al parecer mi tío y mi tia habían fallecido y las únicas sobrevivientes eran Aya, mi pequeña prima y su ama de llaves, María.

Aya tenía apenas diez años cuando la conocí, tan pequeña como Ib y ahora estaba sola… aunque no completamente sola, Aya nos tenía a nosotros y yo la cuidaría como el buen hermano mayor, claro, si ella quería. Además Ib y ella podrían hacerse amigas y así las cosas serían más fáciles de llevar para ella.

En la semana, termine de arreglar la habitación donde Aya se quedaría pero había olvidado un pequeño detalle… ¡también vendría la chica María! No sé mucho de ella ni que sea de Aya, pero lo más seguro es que ambas vengan, posiblemente María cuide de Aya ahora y tenía que agradecérselo.

También le había contado a Ib sobre mi pequeña prima, al principio no supe por que se había quedado callada, no decía nada y tampoco me prestaba atención pero después me dijo que me ayudaría y que le daría una cálida bienvenida a mi prima.

Rápidamente la semana pasó y cuando menos pensé, el día había llegado, en cualquier momento ellas estarían aquí.

-¡Vamos Garry! Todo saldrá bien.- me animo Ib viéndome todo nervioso aun, no podía apartar la mirada de la puerta. Me sentía culpable de no haber ido a recogerlas a la central de camiones pero ellas dijeron que no me preocupara, que ellas llegarían directo a mi casa.- deja de preocuparte tanto.

-sí, tienes razón Ib.- conteste tratando de darle una sonrisa pero no logrando que me creyera.- es solo que nunca había tenido a alguien viviendo conmigo ahora que vivo solo y… estoy nervioso, no sabré que hacer…

-solo se tú mismo, muéstrales tus cuadros, habla de tus gustos y se ¡siempre tú!

-lo haces ver tan fácil.- murmure.- ¿y si les aburro?

-no eres nada aburrido Garry.- dijo ella dando una risita mientras se sentaba a mi lado del sillón.- tu les vas a agradar, además ya conocías a tu prima antes, ¿no?

-si...- conteste sintiéndome nervioso ahora por la cercanía de Ib. La semana pasada antes de saber que mi prima vendría a vivir un tiempo conmigo, Ib quiso ir al cine conmigo, le dije que fuera con sus amigos de la escuela pero ella no quiso y para que no se molestara más de lo que ya estaba, acepte y fui con ella. A ella le aterran las peliculas de terror tanto como a mí y no sé porque escogimos… ¡ah! ¡Lo recordé! Una apuesta para ver quién era el primero en asustarse y salir de la función, tonta apuesta ahora que lo pienso… bueno, siguiendo, Ib fue la primera en gritar y para mi sorpresa me abrazo tan fuerte que deje de mirar la película y me perdí en su abrazo. Extrañamente fui el ganador cuando pensaba que yo sería el primer en salir huyendo del lugar, Ib quedo sorprendida y yo avergonzado durante el resto de él día. Si ella supiera que no había visto nada de la película…

El timbre sonó y me puse de pie en un salto.

-¡L-Legaron!- grite haciendo que Ib riera más alto que antes.- ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

-Garry…- mire a Ib detrás de mí y a ella señalando la puerta.

-cierto.- conteste yendo a la puerta.- ¡bienvenida, Aya!… ah, y María claro.

**Continuara…**


End file.
